


Christmas doesn't always go to plan.

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: AU, changed timeline.  Elinor dies, Bernie never left for Kiev.  They haven't kissed until last weekend.





	1. Chapter 1

Serena has had a pig of a day, Edward, her ex-husband has been on the ward drunk as a skunk throwing every obscene word he can think of at her, Liberty scowling every time she passes and its a lot as he is right in front of the nurses station and her office. Serena knows deep down that it is not her fault that her daughter died, contrary to what Edward is currently shouting across the ward at her. It was Edward who kept her drugged up and drunk for the past 2 years nearly. He gloated on that fact directly after the funeral, it was only Bernie her best friend, well was, that made her walk away, took her back home and cared for her. Even looked after their ward when she needed to go onto sabbatical.  
They had kept in touch while she was away, she learned about what happened with Raf and with Jasmine; Serena informing Bernie of her new discoveries both in natural holistic meditation (Buddhism) and in her day to day life, reading her daughters diaries has helped when she felt the need to; discovering that she didn’t like her father or Liberty, but wanted to keep them happy by doing whatever they wanted. She learned that not only did Edward and Liberty drink themselves to oblivion they also drugged each other too along with providing Ellie with the drugs. Ellie even mentions using drugs from the hospital. Serena informed her friend and colleague Ms Tate, the CEO at St James’ where he worked and subsequently was fired and was charged with theft, his Medical Revue Board was vastly coming up, she chose to go back home for it, giving evidence directly.  
She took a further few weeks of work but then came back on phased return, office duties and there was a lot of paperwork to do as Bernie struggled and hated it. Serena moaned and Bernie smiled each time there was a new pile “you know you love it Ms Campbell.” Bernie teased.

But last week happened, Serena kissed Bernie at the works Christmas Party in Albies. A full on snog in front of everyone, Bernie quickly scarpered and they haven’t been alone since. Both finding any excuse to avoid each other, except for in theatre, but that isn't them being alone. What does occur is the forever innuendo’s and flirting in theatre, making the nurses and anaesthetists wonder what the heck is going on because out of the theatre they cannot speak civilly to each other.

Anyway back to today, Christmas Day. Serena offered to work, Jason is at Greta’s family home; Bernie is having her day with her children, well morning then they are going to Marcus’ and his new girlfriends after lunch. Her abusive ex-husband has been on the ward and as stated being very cruel, the weather outside has taken a turn for the worst and she has to walk home, due to the 4 inches of snow that has magically appeared, making her car snowed in.   
So now well into her journey home, her shoes are soaked and so are the bottom of her trousers, her hands and lips are frozen and blue, her cheeks are stinging and red from the freezing wind and she feels as though she can’t make it home, so she makes a decision; she walks to the one person who would want her to go there; well would have done if it was before this weekend. Serena heads to Bernie’s home.


	2. Chapter 2.

Bernie opens the door, she can see Serena is shivering in the cold, it has finally stopped snowing. “Serena for heavens sake come in, what on earth are you doing here?” She is not angry, just worried about her, the state that she is in. Serena breathes a sigh of relief that she hasn’t shut the door in her face, “I got snowed in, was going to walk home but I have the wrong footwear and I don’t think I can make it home Bernie……..I am so sorry to just land here, I should go.” Bernie stands in the doorway preventing her form leaving, “you will do no such thing, come in here, strip off and I shall wash and dry your clothes, I am sure that I have something you can wear in the meantime.” Serena smiles that nervous smile, not managing to look Bernie in the eye, she follows Bernie, walks into the laundry room, the heat difference makes Serena drip with sweat, suddenly sweltering hot. Bernie closes the door to give her some privacy as she is undressing, deciding now would be a good time to go and get her some clothes; Bernie bounds upstairs, grabs some old thick pj’s and runs back down stairs, knocks on the door and passes them through a small slit where Serena opened the door and stood behind it, “thank you” Serena says as the door closes once again.

Bernie puts the kettle on, turns the heating up and adds another log to the fire, making them both a cup of tea hoping that drinking something warm will warm her up. As she waits for Serena, she grabs a pair of fluffy socks as an afterthought for her which she hands over with a shy smile as she exits the laundry room. Serena sits at the kitchen table and puts them on, “I am sorry Bernie.” Serena says and promptly cries, the realisation of what she did, what had happened at work has hit her. 

Bernie with hands shaking, places the cups of tea on the table and pulls Serena up in her arms and holds her tight. “I am sorry too, I wanted that kiss to happen for weeks; but that was not the time or place for us to have our first kiss.” Serena slowly lifts her head, pulls ever so slightly away so she can look her finally in the eye “you…….you what?” She stutters.   
Bernie goes to pull away completely, she answered Serena without thinking, yes it was the truth but it just slipped out, she didn’t want to take it back so she repeated it while Serena held her close.   
“I wanted to kiss you for weeks, but I never thought that our first kiss would happen in a crowded bar us half cut and under the mistletoe in front of our friends and colleagues.” Serena beamed a smile that could light up the whole hospital for a week and not be charged anything for electricity, “Bernie!” She waited for Bernie to relax back in her arms, “Bernie I have wanted to kiss you before I left, before everything happened with Ellie, I just never felt this way before and quite frankly it terrifies the life out of me.” Bernie pushed Serena back, held her at arms length and walks away again into the front room.   
Serena gives her the space that she needs, when she has had enough of waiting, she takes the now warm tea into the front room and sits next to Bernie, curls into her while placing the blanket over them both. She forces Bernie’s arm to be around her shoulders, but as she leans forwards to get the tea and Bernie’s arms slips to her waist, her arms stays there.   
Serena hands Bernie her tea and they drink it in silence.

The silence gets too much, the empty mugs are still in their hands; Serena speaks all while looking in her empty cup. “I want us to try it Bernie, what we have, I have never felt before but in a good way. Today has been such a shit day and all I have thought about is you, wanting to kiss you, wanting to tell you I love you.” Bernie stiffens at the words, she turns to Serena, pulls her to sit astride her legs, how a baby would sit on their mothers knee; she tucks Serena’s head under hers and takes her time to form the next sentence, knowing she can be a babbling mess especially where emotions are concerned. 

“I love you too Serena, as a friend.” Serena goes to get up but Bernie’s grip is too strong. “With you I see my future, our future, domestic bliss living together, cooking together like we have done before, making love to you in my bed, in your bed, in our bed eventually. But Serena you need to make sure this is what you want, really what you want because I my heart will break if we do this and then you decide you don’t like or want to be with a woman, with me.”

Serena lifts her head to look directly at Bernie with tears about to fall once again, but for a good reason this time. “I love you Bernie, I want you, I want this……now please will you kiss me.” Bernie looks at Serena facial features, looking for some notion of untruth but she finds none. Serena nods and smiles at her, her hands go into Bernie’s curly messy hair and pulls her closer so they are a hairs breath away from kissing, Bernie curls her fingers at Serena’s jaw, leans forwards to press their lips together in a slow and sensuous kiss. 

They kiss for a long time, until they need air, Serena tucks herself under Bernie’s chin and asks the next question.  
“Can I stay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soppy I know, but do you want more?


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie shakes her head incredulously, Serena pulls back thinking Bernie is saying no Serena goes to leave the living room until Bernie pushes up against the wall to make her listen properly, holding Serena’s face in her hands to make sure they keep eye contact. “Can you stay? Really??? Like you even need to ask. The only place I have ever wanted you is in my bed and me in yours.” Serena sagged against the wall, she knew now that Bernie wasn’t saying no she couldn’t stay she was asking why she would ask in the first place. Bernie kisses her again, Serena wraps her arms around Bernie’s neck and pushes them off the wall, walking backwards through the door with their lips still not broken apart, all the way to the bottom step where they promptly fell over laughing. 

“I think that a temporary break is needed, before we both end up on AAU with several fractures.” Bernie shyly nods, they get up, walk upstairs until Bernie realises she hasn’t made the bed, today is her washing day. Serena looks at her amused. “Expecting a visitor were you?” Teasing with every word. “With someone who you are going to get into your freshly laundered bed.” Bernie was glowing, she ran downstairs, grabbed the warm bedding out of the dryer and with the help of Serena made the bed in record time; Serena lying spread eagled exhausted and Bernie’s brain short circuiting with the vision in front of her. No longer able to keep her feelings inside she bounces on the bed next to Serena making her bounce up and down and laugh, like she hasn’t done in a long time. Serena pulls Bernie on top of her and rejoins their lips back together snaking a hand under Bernie’s loose clothing making her moan and roll her hips, Bernie nearly head buts Serena when she tweaks her nipple, choosing it is safer to lie next to her. Serena’s eyes darken, she wants to see what else can make ‘The Major’ lose everything coherent thought.

Serena has some strength in her, the t-shirt, yes very thin was easily torn away from Bernie’s body, there is no use for it after all, just another obstacle in her way and she has had enough of them to last a lifetime. Next to go very roughly but in one clear swoop are her jogging bottoms, very tight lycra jogging bottoms. Oh thank goodness there are no knickers, ‘but what would she wear?’ Serena internally asked herself then focussed on the task in hand.   
She stroked through her folds and applied very gentle pressure, Bernie stiffens, not through fright, but because she was already on the edge and about to hurl herself off it, it wasn’t going to take a lot and it didn’t. Serena rubbed directly on her nub, just how she liked and that was it, a few strokes and Bernie’s dictionary of naughty language was all but read, loudly.  
Bernie quickly recovered and lay Serena beneath her, placing a very strong and muscular thigh between her legs, just at the right angle, no movement yet just pressure and what divine pressure it was. Serena was scrambling at Bernie, trying to kiss again but she was teasing, “for god sake woman I didn’t tease you.” Serena growled. Bernie tucked her fingers down the pyjama bottoms to find the burning wet heat, tucks 2 fingers just inside and stills. Serena was about to say something more when Bernie plunged the full length of her long fingers and hit the spot immediately, Serena has no choice but to bring her legs up and widen them as much as she can. Her body is moving itself in time with Bernie, she looks around to try and see Bernie’s face but everything is blurry and she has spots in her eyes floating around, the next thing she knows is her body is limp, her breathing is becoming easier and she can her Bernie calling her name, trying to rouse her, still circling her clit that is now once again tingling. Serena lets it come, her body flails, her fingers grip the bedding so tightly she still has fingernail marks embedded for hours afterwards and she cum’s, silently and strong. Bernie places her hands back to a safe place but not off Serena’s skin. They fall asleep entwined until the next day, safely in the knowledge that this was forever.

Serena likes it when something never goes to plan.


End file.
